Misión
by Laila Violeta
Summary: /AU/ - /-SasuHina-/ Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida. /-Terminado-/
1. El Comienzo

**Titulo****: **_Misión. _**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
**

**Avisos: **_Universo Alterno. _

**Progreso: **_1/5._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida xD /SasuHina/._

**

* * *

**

-o-o-o-

**_El Comienzo._**

Se le hizo toda una odisea el movimiento que tuvo que hacer para presionar el timbre de aquella lujosa residencia, y todo por causa de cierto suceso que empezaba a "atacarlo".

- Jodido nerviosismo –murmuró con fastidio mientras trataba, por todos los medios posibles, de aplacar el maldito temblor que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente de sus piernas y manos.

Sí, era cierto. Uchiha Sasuke, que siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma ante cualquier tipo de situación, en esos momentos estaba siendo dominado por el nerviosismo.

Y la razón era muy simple: Estaba a punto de dar inicio a la que sería la misión más difícil de su vida, y todo sería con aquellas condenadas palabras que lo había atormentado durante todas las noches de la última semana.

_¿Irás conmigo, Hinata?_

Francamente, no comprendía cómo aquellas simples palabras lo doblegaban.

O quizás, no eran las palabras, sino la persona.

Pero se negaba a reconocerlo

- Come sea… -espetó con molestia, mientras acomodaba su espalda en uno de los blancos pilares que formaban parte de la entrada de la casa, y comenzaba a esperar- Debo controlarme.

Cerró los ojos, pero antes que pudiera siquiera dar un pequeño respiro que lo ayudara a mantenerse calmado, la gran puerta caoba de la mansión comenzó a abrirse, y por ésta apareció la persona de blanquecinos ojos que siempre provocaba luchas internas en su interior.

Y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

- Vaya, no esperaba que fueras tú… -se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

_¡Hola gente!_

_Aquí jodiendo con un nuevo proyecto en vez de dedicarme a actualizar el resto de mis historias, pero bueno, cuando hay ganas de escribir, hay que aprovechar xD_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, ya saben, no más presionan el botón Go, y me dejan un review, ya que éstos me ayudan a mejorar y me animan el día :)_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


	2. Dudas

**Titulo****: **_Misión. _**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
**

**Avisos: **_Universo Alterno. _

**Progreso: **_2/5._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida xD /SasuHina/._

* * *

-o-o-o-

**_Dudas._**

¿Qué debía hacer: ahorcarlo en ese momento, o esperar a que le dijera unas cuantas cositas que necesitaba saber, y luego desquitarse? Esta duda pasaba por su cabeza mientras comenzaba con algo que era habitual cada vez que se encontraba: Una lucha de miradas que, generalmente, nunca se terminaba porque uno de ellos "ganaba", sino porque siempre llegaba alguien que los interrumpía, y que era ajeno a la situación.

Pero en esta ocasión, se daría algo distinto. Uno de los mismos "contrincantes" le pondría término.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? –le preguntó con la calma que lo caracterizaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en uno de los marcos de la puerta- Ya sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta casa.

El aludido le miró sin inmutarse, pero con una ceja alzada. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, y más si era el odioso primo de la persona a la que tenía que hacerle aquella tan tortuosa pregunta, que pasaba más atento a las personas con quien traba la joven que el mismo padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, sujeto que _tampoco_ lo tenía muy bien catalogado. Debía reconocer que no era muy "querido" en aquella honorable familia.

- No te interesa, Hyuuga –contestó con tono neutral- El asunto es con Hinata –dejó de mirarle pues, al pronunciar el nombre de la joven de azulados cabellos, no pudo evitar que un _ligerísimo_ rubor se instalara sobre sus mejillas, normalmente lívidas.

El castaño lo contempló algunos segundos, mientras ciertas dudas se planteaban en su cabeza: ¿Lo mandaba al demonio de una vez y le impedía ver a su prima, o le dejaba pasar y le avisaba a Hinata?

Dudó algunos segundos, pero finalmente se decidió.

- Bien… -se apartó del marco de la puerta y le hizo una seña al pelinegro para que ingresara.

Sasuke soltó un minúsculo suspiro.

Por el momento, Neji no era obstáculo en su misión, y eso le era _preocupantemente extraño_.

Cada ver estaba más cerca de ver a Hinata…

… _su_ Hinata.

Por su parte, Neji esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. _Te llevarás una sorpresa, Uchiha. Ni te imaginas quien está con Hinata sama._

* * *

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores!_

_Bueno, no es mucho lo que les tengo que comunicar. Esta vez tan sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomar su tiempo para leer, y más a quienes dejan sus reviews_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: Dark Amy-chan; narutokonoha; R33v.; Inuneanne; Akai Karura; helenhr; y, izuki-chan, por sus preciosos reviews .:)_

_Sé que los capítulos están cortitos -bastante-, pero ya saben, son drabbles :)_

_Espero y este les haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

* * *


	3. Tranquilidad, ¿dónde estás?

**Titulo****: **_Misión. _**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._

**Avisos: **_Universo Alterno. _

**Progreso: **_3/5._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida xD /SasuHina/._

* * *

-o-o-o-

**_Tranquilidad, ¿dónde estás?_**

No podía negarlo: nuevamente empezaba a sentir ese molesto nerviosismo mientras cerraba la puerta y soltaba un gruñido. Se quedó quieto durante algunos segundos

Y la razón era bastante simple: _Algo_ le decía que una "sorpresita" le esperaba junto a _su _Hinata, y que no le gustaría _nada_.

Tal vez esto explicaba la actitud del Hyuuga, quien usualmente no era tan "cortés" cuando lo veía, y no lo trataba tan "bien".

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado como un idiota?

Las "simpáticas" palabras del Hyuuga lo "devolvieron" a la realidad. Lo miró con cierto recelo –empezaba a fastidiarse con la actitud del primito celoso.

- No me jodas –murmuró en voz baja. Debía reconocer que se le estaba agotando la paciencia, y eso que no llevaba ni siquiera un minuto dentro de esa _acogedora_ residencia- ¿Dónde está **mi** novia?

_Este tipo empieza a transformarse en toda una molestia._

Neji le dedicó una miradita, pero optó –sabiamente- por el silencio. Total, ya sabía que _alguien más_ le provocaría un gran dolor de cabeza al _acosador_ de su prima.

Uno _bien _fuerte.

- Hinata sama está en la sala –declaró finalmente._ Hasta que al fin abres tu boca para decir algo relevante, Hyuuga- _

Como "agradecimiento", le dedicó una mirada "amable".

Iba a encaminarse hacia aquel sitio –el que estaba tras la gran puerta que había al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban-, pero _algo _lo detuvo.

Era cierto, estaba impaciente por ver a su novia, pero sabía que no tenía que verse tan "desesperado" por plantearle aquella pregunta.

Debía calmarse.

_Bien, Sasuke. Cuenta hasta diez._

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

- Entra de una vez, ¿quieres? –otra vez Neji.

Esta vez, fue Sasuke el que optó por el silencio. Bufó.

Con decisión, avanzó todo el tramo que le faltaba hasta quedar frete a la "barrera" que lo separaba de Hinata –y su "compañía"-, y colocó su mano sobre la manilla.

La abrió lentamente, y, en cuanto lo hizo, buscó con la mirada a su novia…

…hasta que dio con ella, y…

A Sasuke se le heló la sangre –aunque claro, no lo mostró ni un poco- al ver a quien era la persona que _acompañaba_ a Hinata chan.

Era nada más y nada menos que…

-o-o-o-

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está el tercer drabble de esta historia. Espero y les haya agradado :)_

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: Dianitha-Chan; Dark Amy-chan; Brujhah; R33v.; narutokonoha; helenhr; adrifernan19; Inuneanne; Luz Estrella; june-li; Akai Karura, por sus hermosos reviews (no pensé que iba a recibir tantos, pero eso me hizo extremadamente feliz)_

_Como adelanto, sólo les puedo decir que sabremos -al fin- quién es el misterioso personaje que está con Hina-chan (¿Naruto? ¿Sai? ¿Kiba? ¿Ninguno de los anteriores? Ya lo sabremos :))._

_¿Saben? Es realmente bueno cuando dejan review. Además que reconocen el trabajo de quien escribe, te incentivan a mejorar, a esforzarte mucho más en cada capítulo, para traerles cada vez algo mucho mejor que lo anterior, y siempre esperanndo tu apreciada opinión -porque lo es-._

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


	4. Madre

**Titulo****: **_Misión. _**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._

**Avisos: **_Universo Alterno. _

**Progreso: **_4/5._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida xD /SasuHina/._

* * *

_-o-o-o-_

_**Madre**_

- Mamá… -murmuró con "seguridad", mientras mantenía su vista fija en aquella mujer de azabaches cabellos que comenzaba a girarse para mirar "al que ingresaba".

- Sasuke –su tono mostraba aquella suavidad que siempre utilizaba para dirigirse a él, auque a él no le costó trabajo deducir que, de cierta manera, lo había "forzado" por alguna razón que él ignoraba por completo.

_Me pregunto de qué demonios habrán estado hablando_, pensó mientras miraba fugazmente a aquella chica que era su novia hacía un poco más de un mes –al menos, de manera oficial, porque otros diez meses lo habían tenido en cierta "clandestinidad"-, y comenzaba a hacerse ciertas "torturas mentales". Notó que sobre sus pómulos, tan suaves y blancos como la porcelana, estaban _adornadas_ con aquel color carmesí que adquirían siempre que él aparecía, o que la "pillaba" en algo _raro_.

- Creo que mejor me…

- No es necesario, hijo –se apresuró a interrumpirlo Mikoto, mientras se ponía de pie pues empezaba a notar la creciente tensión de su "pequeño" hijo por haberla encontrado allí- Ya había terminado de conversar con mi _nuera_ –el pelinegro no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera sobre sus lívidas mejillas al escuchar aquella palabra pronunciada por la tenue voz de su progenitora.

Hinata esta completamente roja, por lo que miró en otra dirección, y su novio lo notó.

Con calma, la mujer de azabaches cabellos se levantó de aquella fina silla de blancos tapices, y se acercó a la de ojos opalinos, para despedirse de ella con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, tal y como lo haría una madre. La joven se quedó sorprendida.

Mikoto comenzó a alejarse y, en cuanto estuvo a un lado de su hijo, le sonrió.

- Ahora tienes que hacer tu parte, Sasuke –le dijo en voz baja, y e besó en la mejilla- Nos vemos en casa –salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El pelinegro se sorprendió. ¿Qué habrían conversado?

Pero de algo estaba seguro: Estaba a punto de concretar su misión.

Decidido a no perder más tiempo –cierto Hyuuga le había hecho perder minutos valiosos-, comenzó a avanzar hacía donde se encontraba la joven y, sin previa "autorización", se sentó en la misma silla en la que había estado su madre antaño, frente a la joven.

Se miraron fijamente.

_Era el momento de que aquella mortificante pregunta saliera de sus labios._

Tras aquella puerta, _alguien_ hacía todo lo posible por escuchar aquella conversación.

_¿Qué le dirás, Uchiha?_

_-o-o-o-_

* * *

_¿Se esperaban que fuera Mikoto la que acompañaba a Hinata chan? xD_

_Bueno, sólo queda uno para el final, espero y no tardarme para traerlo :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


	5. El Gran Momento

**Titulo: **_Misión. _**  
Autor: **_Suigetsu-kun._

**Avisos: **_Universo Alterno. _

**Progreso: **_5/5._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

_Sasuke debe enfrentar una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida xD /SasuHina/._

* * *

_-o-o-o-_

_**El Gran Momento.**_

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia al notar cómo en el rostro de su novia iba apareciendo un intenso color carmesí mientras desviaba la mirada con evidente nerviosismo.

Siempre era así, cuando se quedaban _completamente_ solos, e iba a suceder algo _intenso_.

Se encontraba tan embelesado mirando el rubor de las mejillas de la de azulados cabellos, que se olvidó por completo de que minutos antes allí había estado su madre, y de lo que posiblemente habían hablado.

En esos momentos, sólo eran importantes ella, él, y la _condenada_ pregunta.

La de ojos opalinos, por su parte, sentía cómo su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, tanto para intentar controlar el intenso nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar frente al ojinegro –y eso que muchas veces habían estado en situaciones mucho más _cercanas_-, y analizar las palabras de Uchiha Mikoto, que le habían dejado profundamente sorprendida.

- Me gusta cuando te pones así –la grave, y sensual voz (rayos, tenía que admitirlo) de Sasuke en nada aportaba en su autocontrol, sino que lo empeoró.

_Por qué tiene que gustarme tanto_, pensó mientras dejaba de mirarlo. Si seguía así, ¡rayos!, se desmayaría frente a él.

Como pudo –el esfuerzo le tomó varios minutos-, hilvanó unas cuantas palabras.

- ¿S-sucede a-algo, S-Sasuke-kun?

El joven, al oír aquella pregunta, sintió cómo el nerviosismo que minutos antes lo había "dominado" cuando estuvo frente a la residencia Hyuuga, volvía a hacerlo su "presa".

Y aquello le desagradó mucho, mas había algo que tenía que admitir: frente a ella, era _vulnerable_.

Pero era algo que sólo ella podía apreciar, _afortunadamente_.

_Como sea_, pensó mientras respiraba con calma. _Es el momento._

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… -su chica, aún sonrojada, le miró fijamente. El Uchiha respiró profundamente antes de proseguir: -¿Irás conmigo, Hinata?

La chica lo miró con sorpresa algunos segundo, provocando cierta incertidumbre en el joven que él no se molestó en ocultar -_¿va a decir que no?-_, pero luego sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo frente a él hacía un poco menos de un año, cuando comenzaron su relación.

_Con interminable amor._

No vaciló en su respuesta.

- Sí, Sasuke kun. –y en su mente, aún resonaban las palabras de su suegra: _"Mi hijo ha hecho una buena elección"_

El pelinegro sonrió, mientras se levantaba con prisa y se acercaba a su novia para darle un suave beso en los labios.

_Su misión había concluido en todo un éxito._

_-o-o-o-_

* * *

_**¿Fin?**_

_¡Hola!_

_Hoy estoy triste y feliz a la vez: Triste, porque ha concluido (?) esta serie de drabbles, y feliz, porque es la primera historia que termino xD._

_Espero y les haya agradado._

_Aviso:__ Falta el __**epílogo**_

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

_Como mi regalo de cumpleaños, me complace anunciarles que muy pronto estaré de regreso con nuevas historias y la continuación de las que ya están publicadas _


End file.
